


Оторвавшись от земли

by sgt_rigby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I love Yumikuri, Isayama you spoiled it all, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgt_rigby/pseuds/sgt_rigby
Summary: Постоянно живя всего в шаге от смерти, Имир и Хистория учатся ценить даже краткие мгновения спокойствия и простые радости.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 2





	Оторвавшись от земли

**Author's Note:**

> Эти девочки заслужили быть вместе, заслужили быть счастливы.

— Имир! Имир, смотри, как он летит! — Хистория радостно подпрыгивала, восторженно призывая спутницу посмотреть на воздушного змея, парящего в бескрайнем голубом небе. Где-то над змеем кучковались облака, но солнце всё равно пробивалось через них, заливая светом поляну, отчего Хистория забавно жмурилась в попытках получше разглядеть парящее чудо, которое подарила ей Имир. Золотистые волосы Хистории, которые она всегда старательно собирала, совершенно растрепались на ветру и лезли в лицо, уменьшая обзор еще сильнее. Но ей это, казалось, нисколько не мешало, она всё так же упорно следила за змеем, звонко смеясь и временами восклицая: «Как высоко! Посмотри, как он высоко!».  
Но всё, на что могла смотреть Имир — это лучезарная девушка, которая управляла этой бумажной игрушкой, бегая по лужайке вприпрыжку, словно ребенок. Невозможно было оторвать взгляд от этой улыбки, растрепанных волос, развевающейся на ветру рубашки, этих слегка неловких, но таких легких и воздушных движений. Она так хотела бы остаться в этом моменте навсегда, вдали от своего прошлого, вдали от всех бед, что они пережили с Хисторией, вдали от титанов и всего, что с ними связано, от разведкорпуса и войн, от культов и тайн. Остаться в этом коротком миге, где есть только они вдвоем, это огромное небо, пожелтевший луг и дурацкий воздушный змей, с которым она провозилась всю ночь ради именно этого момента. Ради того, чтобы увидеть, как Хистория смеется, наслаждаясь этими считанными минутами, закрывшись им, как щитом, от того, что ждет ее после, от этого мира.   
Девушка прикрыла глаза, мягко улыбаясь и вслушиваясь в шум ветра и любимый голос.  
— Лови его! Имир! Он падает! Ими-ир! — Хистория подхватила падающего змея. — Хей! Ты чего там, спишь?  
Имир открыла глаза, не переставая улыбаться, и увидела перед собой светлую макушку слегка запыхавшейся Хистории. Ее щеки порозовели от бега, взъерошенные волосы спереди прилипали к мокрому лбу, рубашка уже совсем выбилась из штанов, а в руках колыхался от ветра бумажный змей.   
— Чего ты так странно улыбаешься? — с некоторым недоумением спросила Хистория, убирая волосы с лица. Она сделала это как-то по-детски, всей ладонью, отчего было трудно не умилиться ей еще больше.   
— Я… просто… — Имир немного замялась, — я.. мне нравится видеть тебя такой… безмятежной… нечасто у тебя есть поводы так смеяться.  
Хистория нежно улыбнулась, мечтательно посмотрев вверх. В ее больших слегка блестящих голубых глазах Имир могла разглядеть завораживающее небо в кучерявых облаках.   
— Знаешь, когда я держала этого змея в руках, слышала лишь шум ветра в его «крыльях», я чувствовала себя так свободно, как будто это я парю, а не он. В этот миг все показалось таким… далеким… неважным, не моим. Я просто на мгновение убежала… улетела из этой трясины, что буквально затягивает меня каждый день. — Переведя взгляд на Имир, она вложила змея ей в руки. — Было бы так здорово, если бы ты почувствовала то же самое. Хоть на несколько секунд, что держишь его в руках, забыла обо всем, что тяготит тебя. Мне бы так хотелось, чтобы ты смогла ощутить себя свободной, чтобы было хоть что-то, что могло осчастливить тебя, пусть и ненадолго.   
Пальцы Имир проскользили по тонким ладоням Хистории, предплечьям, плечам, ключицам и остановились на еще румяных от бега щеках. Ласково проведя по ним большими пальцами, Имир слегка усмехнулась и тихо прошептала:  
— Рядом с тобой я свободна.


End file.
